


You're my star

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Implied Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, OTP Feels, Self-Esteem Issues, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after karasuno's match, everything's gonna be okay, focused on the fluff, implied at least - Freeform, this is how it really went, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: After all those years together, Iwaizumi was pretty sure that he knew basically everything about Oikawa Tooru.Between all the habits he memorized, the different expressions he learnt to recognize and the ways to decipher his words, there was one habit he found particularly fascinating.When Oikawa was studying or was lost in his mind, he always started drawing on his own skin. On the hands, the arms, the ankles, the legs…every part of nude skin soon enough would become full of scribbles and drawings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Now is Iwaoi turn. Because they're perfect together and we all know it. Here the fluffy confession they deserve.

**_ You’re my star _ **

 

After all those years together, Iwaizumi was pretty sure that he knew basically everything about Oikawa Tooru. Of course, the secret and slow development of his feelings, from friendship to something more, helped him becoming even more observing towards his friend.

Between all the habits he memorized, the different expressions he learnt to recognize and the ways to decipher his words, there was one habit he found particularly fascinating. Not that he would ever admit it.

When Oikawa was studying or was lost in his mind, he always started drawing on his own skin. On the hands, the arms, the ankles, the legs…every part of nude skin soon enough would become full of scribbles and drawings. During summer even on his flat belly. His favorite pattern were stars and constellation, sometimes he added aliens, astronauts or spaceships. Or volleyball related items, Iwa-chan included. In difficult moments, he even noted the thoughts that were stuck in his mind, as to free himself from them.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help continuously glancing at his doodles, they’re magnetic to him. Damn, Shittykawa was even good at it!

 

That said, it wasn’t a surprise for the former Ace when that afternoon Oikawa started playing with an open blue pen. They were studying quietly for the incoming exams, thankfully his best friend was a workaholic and stayed silent at least in those moments; it was a bit chilly and they’re covered with blankets, sitting one in front of the other and bending on the books.

After a bit more than an hour and half, Iwaizumi needed to stretch and relax; lately he felt the impalpable pressure of graduation, especially when he was studying with his best friend, and had problems concentrating properly. He stood up silently and walked out the door of his room. He stopped in the corridor, in case Oikawa decided he wanted something and started screaming to bring him something, but the guy remained focused on his notes. Iwaizumi took his sweet time, eating some chips in the kitchen and then searching the milk bread his own mother bought for Oikawa; even if he didn’t asked for it, the boy was sure he was going to appreciate it.

Contrary to his expectations, returned to his room he found a troubling sight.

Oikawa had fallen asleep, lying on the floor, curled up with his belly exposed and a peaceful expression. The hem of his joggers had risen until the knee, leaving visible various constellations on his skin.

“Damn.” Iwaizumi uttered bringing a hand to cover his eyes; his cheeks were blushing so hard he felt burning. No self-awareness as usual.

With a sigh, he left the milk bread on the small table and crouched down near his crush; it was reassuring in part seeing him relaxed enough to fall asleep: Iwaizumi was afraid Oikawa was going to overwork himself over the books. Again.

“You’re going to catch a cold Shittykawa...” mumbled starting to cover him properly with a blanket, when his eyes fell on his doodles.

On the right ankle, written with a shaky handwriting on his white skin, shined in blue the words: “Not enough.”

He froze.

Looked up to Oikawa’s angelic face and then down to his words.

Realization struck him and rage filled him up.

That idiot hadn’t cry once for their lost to Karasuno. He hadn’t said anything about his stress for the exams or the choice of the universities. All that time he was smiling brightly and was “Enjoying his last high school days.”

The hell he was!

How could Iwaizumi have believed that? Love was making him stupid or what? And why Oikawa hadn’t said anything? Why he hadn’t been his usual crappy self, whining about his future and cuddling with his “Iwa-chan” during some Star Wars’ movies like always? Why he hadn’t ask him if they could remain together? Play together?

Iwaizumi childishly felt betrayed. A vein began throbbing on his forehead. 

Did he wanted to suddenly act mature? Did he wanted to put some distance between them in case they didn’t choose the same university? Did he really think he could just escape him after all he put him through? 

Oh no, Oikawa wouldn’t have his way. He had to take his responsibilities.

Iwaizumi angrily grabbed a red pen from the table and drew a rough line on the word “not”, not caring if the other woke up. Then he rapidly wrote “You are” next to “enough”.

He stared at his work strangely satisfied but then hesitated instead of putting the pen down. He eyed the Lion’s Constellation on his leg and a crazy idea came up in his mind.

Honestly it was pretty cheesy. And if things went wrong, his only resort would have been to dig his own grave. If they went well, he was sure Oikawa was going to remind and bragging it to everyone for the next thirty years. He didn’t like both consequences. But then Iwaizumi remembered he was mad at his friend for being so selfish and decided that he didn’t care about it. He had enough of waiting. He wasn’t made for overthinking things and only heavens know how much he thought and rethought about him.

He hurriedly wrote those few, meaningful words in the Lion’s belly and then ran away with flushing cheeks.

 

He had to wait ten long minutes down in the kitchen, stopping himself from going back to the room and deleting everything. Ten minutes which passed slowly as ages. Then, while he was drinking a glass of juice to relax himself, he heard a high-pitched scream. He could imagine Oikawa tumbling to stand up and then running down the wooden floor of the corridor. He heard his footsteps hurrying on the stairs and his voice calling him as it was a life or death situation.

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa rushed in the kitchen, abruptly stopping in front of his friend. His eyes were glimmering and had flushed cheeks, panting to find his breath.

Iwaizumi froze, averting his eyes, with the glass still in his hand.

“It is- I mean- I can’t– You wrote- Is it-” Oikawa stuttered nervously and feeling like his mind was going to blow up.

“It’s true.” Iwaizumi admitted shyly, looking outside the window and clenching his fist so hard it hurt.

Oikawa stopped breathing.

His eyes filled up with shiny tears.

“I LOVE YOU!” He screamed lunching himself against his friend.

“Shit the jui-!” tried to halt him, but it was too late. With reflexes he didn’t know he had, he threw the glass inside the sink and caught Oikawa.

“Damn!” Iwaizumi mumbled embarrassed, hugging him tightly as he deserved. 

“I didn’t think that you…” Oikawa whined wrapping around him like an octopus.

“Because you think too much Shittykawa. And stupid things.” Added angrily while stroking his hair with rough sweetness.

“I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t want to pressure you. I didn’t want to be selfish as usual.” Admitted sheepishly Oikawa, his face buried in Iwaizumi’s neck. He had never breath more easily than in that moment.

“Too late for that, don’t you think? Everything is gonna be okay now.” Reassured him the other, in part because he had shared all of his preoccupations and doubts that now seemed insignificant.

“If we choose different uni, we could always live together.” Oikawa suggested with uncertain enthusiasm in his voice.

Iwaizumi found himself smiling at the idea.

“We could.” Agreed quietly, lulling Oikawa his childhood friend who felt his joy and relief melting in new tears.

“Damn, Makki and Mattsun are going to pick up on us forever!” snorted the former captain nuzzling again the other’s neck.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if they were already betting on this.” Huffed his ace passing a hand up and down back.

“Well we’re really the typical cheesy from-best-friends-to-lovers couple…” observed Oikawa giddy and both started chuckling.

“So cliché.” Replied Iwaizumi, before they let the silence fall and just savored their embrace.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa called for his attention, as if Iwaizumi wasn’t already focusing only on him, separating from the boy so they could look at each other.

“Yes?” replied Iwaizumi, staring at the face that filled his life and haunted his sweet dreams.

“I’m gonna tattooed _it_.” Said proudly, literally beaming. His lips wore an innocent, cunning smile.

Iwaizumi gasped horrified and became red as a tomato.

“Don’t be stupid Trashikawa!” exclaimed embarrassed, rising his fist to hit Oikawa on the head.

But the other lift both of his arm to protect himself.

“You can’t hit your boyfriend Iwa-chan, you brute!” chirped slyly, heating the boy even more.

However, contrary to Oikawa’s expectation, a smirk appeared on Iwa-chan’s face.

“I can’t hit you, but I can make you shut up when you say stupid things.” Threatened with low voice and a glint in the black eyes, before blocking Oikawa against the kitchen’s counter.

Then he grabbed his chin and pulled in an open-mouthed Oikawa for a kiss. A deep, rough and sweet kiss.

When finally Iwaizumi let him breath again, with a satisfied grin on his lips, Oikawa stared at him with wide eyes, blushing furiously.

“…I love saying stupid things Iwa-chan.” Stuttered in the end, making him laugh loudly.

On Oikawa’s leg still shined Iwaizumi’s confession.

“You’re my star.”


End file.
